


Stake one’s claim

by Samara_o_wisp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, M/M, One Shot, POV Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samara_o_wisp/pseuds/Samara_o_wisp
Summary: Joking around with an angel that doesn’t understand the concept of jokes never was a good idea. Once again Dean has to learn this lesson, but honestly? It was his own fault.





	Stake one’s claim

**Author's Note:**

> The story is based on a conversation I had with a friend. It ended with ‘why doesn’t Dean stake his claim and licks Cas like you do with food to keep your siblings from eating it’.

It had been a hell of a hunt. Crazy ghost going all Wonka, with a fancy of throwing people through the air. In the end they managed to get rid of this son of a bitch, but not before he threw Dean out of a window.

It had been ground level, so the landing resulted in only a few bruises. However, it had rained for days and Dean found himself in the muddiest spot in the whole town. Covered in mud Dean’s mood dropped tremendously when Sam broke out in laughter at the sight of his brother.

They had fresh clothes in the Impala’s trunk, but the dirt in his face and hair remained. During the ride back to the bunker small dried pieces rained down whenever Dean moved. Tomorrow his poor baby needed a cleaning.

It wasn’t that much of a surprise to find someone inside the bunker. Cas sat at the table, reading one of the many old books in danger of falling apart. While sometimes they didn’t heard from the angel in weeks, currently he visited regularly.

“Hello Dean. What happened?” Cas asked when he looked up and saw the dirt-covered hunter. Like usual his voice was devoid of emotion, only a slight hint of confusion getting through. To accentuate this emotion his head tilted to the side as his eyes studied Dean.

Sam sat down across from Cas, a huge grin on his face. Dean pointed at his brother in warning. “I fought a heroic and brave battle. Nothing that comes out of Sam’s mouth lives up to the truth.”

“Whatever you say,” Sam replied and turned his attention towards the book in front of Cas. “Goblins?”

“Yes, I found a case and everything points in this direction. I’m searching for a way to kill them,” Cas explained and Dean turned around, walking towards his well-deserved shower.

“No flirting you two,” he warned jokingly, looking over his shoulder to catch Sam’s bewildered expression.

With a smile on his lips Dean was just about to continue on his way, when Sam got back control over himself. “Come on Dean. It’s not like you can claim Cas for yourself like you do with food.”

Oh, no. Dean felt his whole body react to the challenge. It didn’t matter that Sam probably didn’t intended his words to be a challenge. Dean understood it as one and he never backed out.

Impulsively he moved towards Cas, watching Sam carefully out of the corner of his eyes. He didn’t want to miss Sam’s reaction. It will be priceless.

He grabbed Cas’s chin to insure the angel won’t make any sudden movements. Just as Cas opened his mouth to say something Dean leaned in and licked deliberately across Cas’s cheek.

A loud laugh filled the room and Dean returned to his original path to his date with a hot shower. “See, Sammy? I can do it,” he teased his brother who stared after him with a mixture of shock and disbelief. It was his own fault for challenging him. He should know better than assuming Dean wouldn’t do the same thing to Cas he did to their snacks more than once in the past, knowing well enough that Sam wouldn’t eat anything Dean licked before.

Wait.

Dean halted in front of the bathroom door, slowly realizing what he had done. He had licked Cas across the cheek. He had licked Cas.

In a bout of panic Dean entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Fuck, he messed up. How should he look Cas in the eyes after what he had done? The angel would probably understand that it happened because of the two brother’s childish behavior. Well, Dean’s immature behavior.

The thing that upset Dean more than him including someone as innocent as Cas in their argument was the realization he didn’t regretted it as much as he should. A part, buried deep inside of him, was glad to have made this experience.

Dean cursed at his traitorous heart and removed his clothes, cursing more when dirt splattered everywhere on the tiled floor. Not only his baby was in need of a cleaning, now the bath needed one, too. Pretty likely there was a path of dirt left behind from the garage to this room.

All thoughts about cleaning the bunker and the mess he created with Cas were forgotten for a while as he enjoyed the hot water raining down on him with the perfect pressure. Damn, whoever built the bunker invested in the right places.

Unfortunately Dean couldn’t hide in the shower forever. Soon the hot water ran cold and reluctantly he turned it off. He put on one of the comfortable robes he had developed a fondness for and carefully opened to door, praying for a chance to get to his room without running into Cas.

However, Cas stood in the corridor next to the door, clearly waiting for Dean. Today was not his lucky day. First the messed up hunt, now a confrontation with Cas he didn’t wanted.

Ignoring the angel, knowing well enough that he would follow without being told, Dean walked into his room. Hopefully it will be over, but he didn’t need Sam to sneak up on them and listen in. For someone his size, his brother can move around surprisingly quiet when he wanted. Like when he was on a mission to eavesdrop on his brother’s private conversations.

Finally behind the closed door of his room Dean turned to Cas, meeting the watchful and confused eyes of the angel. “I have to apologize for what I did. I shouldn’t drag you into the pointless fights between us brothers,” Dean said, planning on getting over this situation as fast as possible.

“Sam explained what your action was about, but I still don’t understand. Why does licking someone stake a claim? And why do you want to stake a claim on me?” The honest confusion in those questions increased Dean’s discomfort.

He sighed and brushed his hand through his hair to release some of his nerves. _You can do it,_ he reassured himself. _You can explain it to Cas without letting him realize the attraction you feel for a certain trench coat wearer._ “You know, we humans are weird. We don’t like to eat stuff with the saliva of other people on it. It’s just the way we are.”

Dean prayed that Cas won’t notice he hadn’t answered the second question. “Why should saliva stop you from eating food? You regularly eat food that Sam left on his plate.”

“That’s different. I don’t care about it, but Sam does.” He sat down on his bed, already starting to feel the exhaustion he felt every time he tried to explain human weirdness to Cas. It’s like convincing a child that a no was a no and no amount of begging will change it into a yes. Not that Dean had a lot of experience with kids, most of it was from being responsible for Sam when they grew up and the short time spent with Lisa and Ben.

“But Sam doesn’t appear to have problems when he kisses his short-lived lovers,” Cas stated, apparently he was just as clueless as minutes before.

Dean looked at Cas in horror. How did the angel move from food to kissing? “Um…that’s something different,” Dean said, fearing what will come out of Cas’s mouth next.

“But it is the same. Exchange of body fluids. The exchange is lower with licked food, so why does it bother humans?”

Dean felt his face heating up. Wrong. He was just hot from the not too long ago shower, because he didn’t blush. “It’s just the way it is. Don’t ask me why. It just is. Can we drop this topic, please?”

A minute passed and Dean could watch Cas’s thought process. How whatever went through his head got clearer and how he lost it just before he was able to understand. “There is still one thing left I can’t grasp. I asked earlier, but you didn’t gave me an answer. Why do you want to stake a claim on me?”

Today was definitely his unlucky day. His hope of Cas forgetting about this question had been for nothing. “Um…that’s another weird human thing and difficult to explain.”

“Give it a try. I’m listening.”

Why was Cas so stubborn for once? Normally at one point he gave up, but not this time. Dean flexed his hands, grasping lightly at the fabric of his robe. “Well, it was less about claiming and more about annoying Sam?” Dean tried to figure it out himself. How could he possibly explain what had happened back there to Cas?

Of course this half-hearted excuse of an explanation didn’t satisfy the angel. “I thought licking someone was to claim the person, not to annoy another?”

“Yes, it is. But…” Dean searched for a way to explain it without getting tangled up in his own traitorous thoughts. “After me saying that you two shouldn’t flirt and Sam telling me that I couldn’t claim you like food? It was like he dared me to do exactly that.”

“Claim me like food? Through licking me?” Was there a hint of understanding in Cas’s expression?

Finally they were getting somewhere. “Yes, that’s it.”

“I think I start to understand. However, why did you say we shouldn’t flirt?”

All the delight of having made progress in this discussion screeched to a halt with this new question. Dean’s brain rattled through words, unable to form a coherent sentence. This short bout of panic subsided and Dean went with the first thing that came to mind, what was close to the truth. “I joked.”

It had been a joke, laced with some truth, but that wasn’t something Cas needed to know. If he would just stop asking. “Why did you make such a joke?”

To reassure his heart because it will never happen. Sam and Cas flirting. It was one of the things Dean didn’t had to worry about. Not due to Sam’s romances being short-lived and thus fearing to lose Cas, but because it meant he could continue to live in his illusion of one day confessing those feeling weighing heavy on his mind to Cas.

It’s the truth, but he couldn’t tell it. Every time he tried a knot formed in his throat, out of fear of Cas turning away if he knew. “Come on Cas. You know me. I’m the type to joke about something like this without any specific reason.” Dean laughed, but it sounded hollow and fake.

It got more and more difficult to not squirm under Cas’s intense eyes, never moving away from him during their conversation. All attention on Dean. With all the years knowing the angel he should be used to it, but it only got worse with time. Especially after the day he realized his feelings towards him weren’t as chaste as they should be.

Damned be those irresistible puppy eyes. “What are you doing?” Dean asked mildly confused when Cas sat down next to him on the bed. Their knees and shoulders touched because Cas still hadn’t learned what personal space meant. Dean suppressed his urge to jump up and bring some distance between them.

“Dean, something is weighing on your mind. I can feel it. Do you want to talk?” Cas asked and settled his hand on Dean’s thigh.

There were two thoughts dominating Dean’s mind.

One: Had Cas watched some psychological bullshit TV show in an attempt to understand human behavior better and was he copying what he saw right now? There was no other reasonable explanation for Cas touching him otherwise.

Two: Why can’t he turn back time and change his image from cool badass to swooning maiden? Because he would prefer to faint right about now, so that he didn’t have to deal with whatever was currently going on.

Cause what was currently happening involved his body slowly reacting to Cas’s closeness and warmth. Inappropriate images flicked through his mind and Dean hurriedly tried to stuff them to some dark and isolated corner.

“We don’t have to talk,” Cas uttered when the silence stretched for some time, giving up. He brushed not existing lint off his trench coat. A gesture so human it strung something in Dean. He kept pushing Cas away in fear of losing him, but wasn’t he losing Cas because of this behavior? How long will the angel stay patient with the stubborn hunter?

It was a risk Dean wasn’t willing to take.

When Cas rose from the bed Dean grabbed his wrist. He didn’t use any force, it just needed a small tug for Cas to come free. “Please, stay.” Two simple words that meant the world to Dean.

Without asking for a reason Cas sat back down and waited patiently. Always oh so patient. Dean doubted he deserved it, but was thankful nonetheless. “Maybe, but only maybe, there was a specific reason for me telling you and Sam not to flirt.”

Dean felt curious eyes on him, but Cas stayed quiet. Was it just him or was the room getting hotter? Probably just the warmth Cas emitted. He had sat down just as close as before.

Damn it. He is Dean fucking Winchester. He had saved the world several times and now he got scared talking about his feelings? There have been countless scary ass monsters, but he killed them for a living. Well, he didn’t get paid to kill monsters, what didn’t matter for his argumentation.

The point was: He had faced more dangerous situation than this one, so he had to pull himself together. “I said those words because I – maybe – feel some kind of attraction towards you and your nerdy disclosures with Sam irritate me.”

“Some kind of attraction?” Cas asked, confusion showing in his eyes. Dean didn’t looked at Cas and simply nodded. The angel was quiet, clearly lost in thought.

Dean considered running out of the room and taking the Impala for a ride to get away from this mess. Barefoot and only dressed in his bathrobe. He didn’t care.

“What kind of attraction?” Cas’s question put Dean’s escape plan on hold.

He stared at the angel, bewildered. “Huh?” Not his brightest moment, but Dean didn’t understood what Cas wanted to know.

“You said you feel some kind of attraction. What kind? As in the love kind or the sex kind?” Cas stated his question and Dean’s heart skipped a beat with shock. Cas had always be blunt, but this was on a whole different level.

Dean reminded himself of his decision to handle this situation like he handled the apocalypse: No clue what he was doing, but giving his best nonetheless. He swallowed around the knot forming in his throat and chanced a quick glance at Cas. The angel looked curious, not appalled. “Does it make a difference?”

“Yes, it does.”

Three words that put more pressure on Dean than he had expected. What was the right answer? He didn’t care. He was sick of hiding, sick of lying. “A bit of both. That’s what makes it complicated.” If it were just sexual attraction he could deal with it. Leave the bunker for a few hours and find someone to spend the night with. Probably some guy with dark hair and, if he got lucky, wearing a trench coat. But with actual feelings involved? It wouldn’t work because the stranger wasn’t Cas.

“Good,” Cas said short-bounded. He stood up once more and Dean felt a jolt of disappointment. Actually being rejected by Cas was even more painful than his imagination. Dean looked up when he heard the rustle of clothes and his eyes caught Cas throwing his trench coat over the rest of the chair at the small desk of the room.

Then he slowly realized the one word Cas had said. “Good? What good?” he asked, confused. Cas’s suit jacket followed, as did the tie. When Cas started to unbuckle his belt Dean jumped to his feet. “Why the hell are you undressing?” His panicked voice filled the room as he checked that the door was closed completely. He didn’t need Sam barging in right now.

Cas’s head tipped to the side, confusion dominating his features. “I thought we are going to have sex and disrobing is a necessary part of this activity?” The angel delivered the question in a tone that made it sound more like a statement.

A statement that filled Dean with horror. “How did you come to this conclusion?” he asked Cas, his hands flying through the air in meaningless gestures. He had to move them or his feet would move, running out of whatever mess this current situation turned into.

“You said you feel a sexual kind of attraction towards me, what means you want to have sex with me. Or not?”

Was their disappointment in Cas’s eyes or was it just an imagination conjured by his horny body? Dean had been abstinence for some time with everything that’s going on and soloing didn’t brought the same relief. “Yes, I want to have sex with you. However, you don’t have to comply with my selfish desire. I only want it, if you want it, too,” he admitted. The big truth was out, why hide those minor details that came with it?

Cas was silent for a while and Dean started to worry about him. The angel had improved his communication skills a lot since the first time they met, but this decision was on a different level. “If I want it, we can do it?”

Dean looked into a pair of trusting, honest eyes. “Yes.” His voice sounded strangled and he cleared his throat to get rid of the lump of fear inside of it. Fear of being rejected. “Yes,” he repeated steadier.

“I want it.”

A shiver ran down Dean’s back. For a second he doubted it, feared he had misheard. Until Cas’s hands moved towards his belt once again. “Whoa, slow down.” Dean wondered if he sounded as panicked as he felt. He grabbed Cas’s hands to stop the undressing. His mind was nothing more than a jumbled mess with Cas’s current state of undress, more undressing would provoke a meltdown.

“Why do you want me to stop? We can’t have sex without undressing,” Cas asked and his innocent words made Dean groan in frustration. The angel will be the end of him, not the next big bad or the one they released after that. By accident, of course.

“I stopped you for several reasons. One: I don’t want to rush,” Dean began to list up his reason. He didn’t knew if there will ever be a chance for a repeat, therefore he needed to get to most out of it. “Two: I don’t want to skip the fun of undressing you. Three: We should do this the right way.”

“And what’s the right way?” At some point Cas’s confusion had changed into curiosity.

Dean pondered this question, not too sure about the answer himself. He had said it without consideration, just because he felt like he needed three points on his list. “That’s for us to find out,” he answered instead, a cheeky grin appearing on his lips. His confidence returned suddenly, the familiar activity combined with the knowledge of Cas’s as good as not existing experience giving him comfort.

Dean stretched out his hand towards Cas and after a moment of hesitation, the angel probably didn’t understood what Dean wanted right away, he took the offered hand. Slowly Dean moved backwards, pulling Cas along with him. When his legs hit the corner of his bed Dean sat down and Cas placed himself next to him.

Unlike before, when their thighs touched, Cas kept some distance between them. “Now you decide to know the words ‘personal space’?” Dean bit his lower lips in an attempt to suppress a laugh. It wasn’t too successful.

The only response from Cas was a low, grumbly sound. Dean snickered and lifted their still connected hand to his lips, kissing the back of Cas’s. Dean’s body tingled with anticipation and it cost him every bit of self-control to not jump Cas. He had lectured him about patience not a minute ago, therefore he had to be a good role model.

However this innocent kiss wasn’t enough to quench Dean’s desire. He needed more, now that he could finally touch Cas. His free hand moved to Cas’s neck and his thumb drew lazy circles on the surprisingly soft skin.

Only this small amount of pressure was enough for Cas to lean forward, until their mouths were only a few centimeters apart from each other. Hot breath tingled over Dean’s lips, urging him to close the remaining gap. He resisted for a second, but then followed his instinct and softly pressed their lips together.

It started out slow and lazy. Just their lips gliding against each other. Then they both had the same idea and turned their heads for a better angle, what ended with their noses bumping. Both withdrew from the kiss. “Looks like we need more training,” Dean murmured, his voice quivering at the edge of a laugh.

“I think I know a good time for this training session. How about now?” Dean was amazed about this unexpected smooth move from Cas. Either he had picked up some lines from Dean, he honestly didn’t want to know how, or had spent time in front of a TV watching porn. It wouldn’t be the first time, Dean remembered.

He grinned at the memory. “As long as you don’t take lessons from the pizza man. This is going to be different.” Dean lightly pushed Cas’s shoulder and the angel followed the silent instruction and laid down on the bed. Mischief sparked in Dean’s eyes as he straddled Cas and leaned forward to press soft kisses on his neck.

“Because you and my vessel are both male?” The small shiver in Cas’s voice caressed Dean and showed him he was doing something to Cas. He had feared that Cas won’t react, if it ever came that far.

Encouraged he licked a path up Cas’s neck. This time it wasn’t Cas’s voice that shivered but his whole body. “Well, that’s one thing. But I hope I can make you realize that porn and reality are two whole different things,” Dean whispered next to Cas’s ear.

The soft moan this action produced surprised both involved persons. Dean sat back and looked down at Cas as if he was a piece of pie he couldn’t wait to taste. Yes, licking Cas in front of his brother had been the right decision. He won’t share the angel with anyone. Cas was his and his alone.

Dean’s hands raked down Cas’s torso, opening a button of the white shirt every once in a while, taking his time to imprint as many details as possible into his mind. Eagerly he touched every new piece of revealed skin as he opened the next button. Mischievous thoughts ran through his mind when his fingers brushed over Cas’s nipple and he discovered they were a sensitive spot.

However he couldn’t make use of this new knowledge because Cas’s hands grabbed for the cord of Dean’s robe and pulled open the knot that kept it closed. The fabric moved to the side and Dean suddenly got aware of his straining erection and the absence of underwear.

He was straddling Cas. As good as naked and his dick was keen on showing how much he liked the situation. A moment of panic fluttered through Dean, but was banished when he saw the hungry glint in Cas’s eyes.

“Like what you see?” Dean asked in a husky voice, his usual bravado back in action. He sat up, letting the robe slip slightly off his shoulder to reveal even more skin. Dean basked in the greedy eyes on his body, enjoying the attention. Every movement of those eyes felt just as good as if they were actual touches.

“Yes. Yes, I do.” Those words said with such certainty stroked Dean’s ego. “But I would prefer to feel you over looking at you.”

“Whatever you desire.” Dean chuckled and shook his head. This could end in a tightrope act between hot, steamy sex and the attempt to keep from laughing due to Cas’s usual mannerism. The stoic and calm angel crashed horrible with what they were about to do.

Instead of dwelling on this line of thought, what would definitely end up with Dean cracking up every time Cas opened his mouth to say something, he got back to his previous action of undressing Cas. He pulled at the shirt until it unstuck from Cas’s pants and stripped it of the angel. Then he bend down for a heated kiss.

Dean groaned into the kiss when curious hands explored his chest and pushed the bathrobe the remaining bit down his arms. Quickly he threw it off the bed, before Cas claimed his lips for a continuation of the shortly interrupted activity.

Soon Dean learned that Cas’s eyes weren’t the only greedy bit, his hands were even greedier in their exploration. They caressed and stroked, grabbed and held any piece of skin they reached. They ended on Dean’s ass, pulling him closer and eliciting a needy groan as his cock rubbed against a clothed thigh.

“Hold on,” Dean got out as he managed to break their kiss, a hard struggle especially when he looked down at Cas’s kiss-swollen lips. “I need those pants gone. Now.” He crawled inelegantly downwards until he was able to open the belt and pull them down together with the boxer shorts.

What he hadn’t calculated in the heat of the moment was that Cas still wore his shoes. The pants tangled and it developed into a cluttered mess before Dean took off the shoes, completely with socks, and finally the pants could follow.

When he looked back up he met a pair of fascinated and amused eyes. “Shut up,” Dean scolded.

“I didn’t say anything –“

“Your eyes are doing all the talking,” he interrupted Cas and averted his gaze to hide his embarrassment. He may have a lot of experience with sex, but there never were much feelings involved. Therefore he had the right to be a tiny bit nervous. A hell of a tiny bit. Or heaven. Whatever.

That was the moment he realized the stuff of his wet dreams, his fantasies, was lying right in front of him. A naked Cas. Right there and he worried about being clumsy.

“I will turn this into something you will never forget,” Dean promised, enjoying the view he had from the edge of the bed over the angel and a certain body part that showed more than willingly how interested Cas was in this venture.

Dean slowly crawled back upwards, caressing and kissing Cas’s thighs on the way. “Even if we stop now, I won’t be able to forget.”

A low chuckle rose in Dean’s chest. “Oh angel, we haven’t begun yet.”

The shiver that ran through his partner brought Dean immense satisfaction. He was a man of his promises and he already knew where to start. How to ensure it to become true.

His hand closed around Cas’s dick, taking loose and deliberate strokes up and down the length. The enthusiastic groan he received encouraged Dean to speed up the pace. His eyes were glued to Cas’s face, intently watching every reaction. Gathering every piece of information about what the angel liked.

A task that didn’t need much finesse as Dean found out. Cas was loud. He didn’t held back his groans or moans and the few coherent words he uttered, restricted to ‘more’ and ‘do this again’ or similar comments, said exactly what he wanted.

Dean hoped Sam was still engrossed in the goblin research he and Cas had talked about earlier. Did Sam even offer to help with the research? Dean couldn’t remember, but now was too late to worry about it. There were no other reasons for Cas to make such noises then their current activity.

Who would complain about free audio-porn? Well, Sam. It’s his own fault for challenging Dean to lick Cas, even if it hadn’t been his intention.

Talking about licking. Dean considered changing his hand with his mouth. In the end he decided against it. He even removed his hands begrudgingly from the pre-cum slick length. Dean doubted the angel could take two rounds and his selfish mind planned to go all the way.

What it didn’t knew was how all the way will play out. There were several scenarios. He discarded the idea of letting Cas top, because the chances of Cas hurting him and thus not wanting to do it ever again were a risk he wasn’t willing to take.

So, he will top and Cas bottom. What position will bring the angel the most pleasure? Dean pondered the possibilities and with all the thinking he forgot about one thing. “Is there a problem, Dean? Why did you stop?”

Dean gave Cas a warm and reassuring smile. “Just considering logistics,” he answered and his smile turned into a grin at the confusion that appeared in Cas’s eyes. He patted his angel’s leg and muttered a short command for him to stay and don’t move a muscle, before he climbed past Cas to his nightstand.

He retrieved the lube and a condom from the lower drawer and moved back to his previous position between Cas’s legs. The condom was dropped for later and the bottle opened with a click. Dean poured a generous amount onto his fingers and rubbed it between them to warm it up.

“I need you to relax and give me a bit more space to work with,” Dean asked of Cas and pushed with his not lube covered hand at Cas’s thigh. The angel understood and spread his legs willingly for Dean. For a moment he basked in the sight, burning it into his memory.

“What do you mean with relax? I’m relaxed.” Of course Cas didn’t grasped what Dean talked about. Maybe he should have changed the channel from the pizza man to a gay porn one during Cas’s porn watching phase. It would spare Dean some explaining.

Dean leaned forward and whispered next to Cas’s ear. “Where do you think my dick will fit into you?”

The progress of understanding dawned on Cas’s face. “I understand,” he stated the obvious and Dean shook his head in amusement at the sometimes very dense angel.

“It will feel weird at first, but I will make it worth it,” Dean promised and decided it was the right time to start preparing Cas for the main event. His slick fingers circled Cas’s hole, barely administering pressure.

A shudder in the angel's body showed that he was more than aware about the finger, his eyes were fixed on Dean in a mixture of curiosity and impatience. The later part had the opposite effect and encouraged Dean to continue the slow progression.

When he carefully slipped his finger inside he received the expected reactions. Muscles clenched around the unfamiliar intrusion, adjusting to the pressure and relaxing after a short moment just as instructed.

Dean uttered a few words of appraisal, knowing the foreign sensation well enough. The occasions when he let a partner top in the past were rare, but they existed. He slowly moved his finger in and out, losing Cas enough for a second finger and searching for a certain spot.

Only after adding the second finger and scissoring Cas open, Dean found it. He barely brushed past it and Cas’s sharp and surprised intake of air, after having come rather quiet, was the sole hint for the success of his search.

Dean continued his preparation. He avoided Cas’s prostate as much as possible, he didn’t want the angel to get overwhelmed before the real fun began. His fingers just slipped over the sweet spot once in a while to keep Cas excited enough to avoid him tensing up while being stretched.

This process took longer than usual. Partly because Dean hadn’t done it for a while, partly because he wanted Cas to be prepared and avoid hurting him. His own dick throbbing with anticipation made him more than aware of the time he took.

When he removed his fingers a grin appeared on his face at the disappointed moan filling the room. “Don’t worry, your lose is short-lived,” Dean reassured while patting Cas’s hips with his not lube-covered hand, “Grab the pillow for me, please?”

The angel simply obeyed the request and Dean marked this down in his mental notes. If Cas could just be that obedient all the time. He signaled the angel the raise his hips and put the pillow below them. Then he quickly slipped on the condom.

Dean positioned his dick at Cas’s entrance and slowly pushed inside. Both of them held their breath and released it as a moan when Dean was fully sheathed inside of Cas. He didn’t dare to move, the tight hotness was nearly enough to make him come.

After a few steadying breaths he moved back a bit and pushed in again. He wouldn’t last long, but one look at Cas’s flushed face showed that he was in a similar position.

The swallow thrust soon became longer and quicker. Cas’s moans were back to full volume and made Dean hope for thick walls and an unaware brother on the other side of the bunker.

Dean felt blunt nails scratching down his sweaty back. Not strong enough to draw blood, but strong enough to coax a gasp out of Dean. His hips snapped forward harder than any thrust before. For a moment he worried about going too fast, but Cas just groaned and begged Dean to do it again.

Dean was too willing to follow Cas’s demand and continued with deep and hard thrusts. Cas’s hands grabbed and scratched wherever they found purchase, however Dean barely realized the stinging sensation where the scratches broke his skin. He was too far gone.

Much too early he found himself close to the edge. All rhythm was lost and he grabbed Cas’s dick and stroked it in the same erratic speed of his thrusts.

“Dean,” Cas moaned, his eyes pressed shut, as he spurted his load onto Dean’s hand. The muscles around Dean’s dick clenched and he followed his angel in the tumble over the edge. With a loud groan he thrust a few more times into Cas, trying his best not to fall unto him as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm.

He carefully slipped out of Cas, eliciting a moan from both of them, and rolled off Cas onto his back. Dean stared up at the ceiling, his breath and heartbeat slowly calming down to a normal rate.

A head came to rest on his chest, arms encircling him and legs intertwining. Dean looked down at Cas who snuggled his side.

He lifted the arm that Cas didn’t lay on to brush a damp strand of hair out of Cas’s face. His eyes wandered over the marks visible all over Cas’s body, a much better sign for Sam to stay away than just licking Cas.

Dean had successfully staked his claim on the angel and didn’t plan to revoke it anytime soon.


End file.
